LOLFay
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Based on a LOLCat caption, fluffy oneshot KuroFay. Look how cute I is.


A/n: Based on a lolcat picture I saw… it was TOO Fay to pass up so here's a one shot cute KuroFay!

Look how cute I is!

It was quiet…. Too quiet.  
Kurogane was bored, if he said he wasn't he'd be lying, but he wasn't going to say he WAS bored and be pestered into playing a game, instead he muttered  
"Gn." And stood up making to go upstairs. It was still early, Mokona and the kids were downstairs playing 'tiddlywinks'… well Sakura and Syaoran were trying to play… Mokona was trying to eat the colourful disks. The magician had disappeared hours ago, and the silence drove him to suspicions. He opened his bedroom door to see a cross legged blond sat with a pair of scissors on the bed. Without giving him time to speak said blond leapt from the bed and crossed to him blocking his view.  
"Hyuu… hello Kuro-rin!"  
"What're you doing in my room? Get lost." He grumbled trying to push the mage out of the way. He noticed suddenly there was something awfully curious about the way he was leaning in the doorway, both his arms were raised, and his legs were separated so he was standing like a cross, blocking all vision.  
"Kuro-pon is always so angry ne?" Pouted Fay. "We should fix that. Let's play a game! Downstairs!" Kurogane sighed defeatedly.  
"What did you do?"  
"Me? I didn't do anything." Fay smiled widely and laughed nervously as Kurogane tried bobbing his head to either side of the mage's to peer into his room.. "Isn't it lovely weather?" He scratched the back of his head for lack of a better distraction.  
"It's raining!" Kurogane growled, trying his hardest not to decapitate the other man. He made to push past him but Fay pressed himself flush against Kurogane, thoroughly distracting him.  
"Ah… how about we go play in the rain, yes… Kuro-wanko likes rain right?" Pale fingers traced a pattern on the ninja's chest. His smile did not falter as he tried to lock eyes.

"Damnit!" Kurogane smacked his hand away determinedly avoiding his gaze. Once the blue eyes got a hold there was little arguing with him and Kurogane knew he'd done something and he'd be damned if he was going to get away without punishment.  
"Kuro-gaaaaaah-nay." Ugh, the way he said his name almost made Kurogane thankful for the stupid nicknames. ALMOST. "Am I cute?"  
"Wha…" What a stupid question!  
"Am I cute?" He cocked his head to the left a little and looked inquisitively at the more butch man. Kurogane paused, he could answer it with an off the cuff remark and be pestered or he could answer honestly.  
"Looks wise… you're far too cute for a grown man, it's disgusting… yet you act like a young girl and in a way that's endearing but another way it's annoying. You're not afraid to use your personality and looks to get your way, respectable I guess…" He said decisively. Fay actually seemed shocked, probably because he'd been expecting the sarcastic response.  
"Kuro…" He couldn't even think of a stupid name, as something overwhelmed him. Kurogane didn't resist as thin arms snaked around his neck. Fay leaned up and pressed his lips against the ninjas, it wasn't cold and rough like Fay had expected but hot and fierce… almost as though he was mad at him for kissing him.

Kurogane pushed the smaller man against the door, which had been half open causing both men to end up laid on the floor. Kurogane broke the kiss to make sure he hadn't hurt the blond by falling on him.  
"Ne Kuro-rin." Fay pouted trying to pull him back for another kiss. However Kurogane had spotted something… the something Fay had been trying to prevent him from seeing. There was glitter and paste all over his bed sheets, small paper decorations covered in the offending were scattered over the floor and felt pens had been left without lids on his pillow. Apparently Fay had been taken over by an urge to decorate his chamber.  
"Moron what'd you do to my room!" he snapped, still pinning Fay to the ground.  
"Don't look at the mess, look at the cute." Fay said determinedly. Kurogane furrowed his brow and glared at the innocent looking bishonen who laughed nervously. He fluttered his eyelashes cutely. However unmanly it was it certainly was a distraction.  
"Damn you." Kurogane growled before capturing Fay's lips in another bruising kiss, and this time he WAS mad at him.

A/n: Okay that was INSANELY short Based on the lolcat caption: 'Look how cute I is. No look at the mess. Look at the cute!'


End file.
